<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the one that got away by sevenbraincells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878474">the one that got away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbraincells/pseuds/sevenbraincells'>sevenbraincells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>julie, himbos and the gay [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parenting, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, HIV/AIDS Crisis, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbraincells/pseuds/sevenbraincells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>***</p><p>"in the 90s, did alex and luke have-"</p><p>"are you joking me? of course they did. of course they had something!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(past), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>julie, himbos and the gay [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the one that got away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>June 1993</strong>
</p><p>Alex’s coming out wasn’t a big deal. And he was happy about that, because there was so much more to him than being gay. Besides, with everything that was going on in the world, he didn’t want to keep secrets. </p><p>And that went both ways. It had always been the three of them. Luke, Reggie, and Alex. Alex, Reggie, and Luke. They made a point of always being there for each other. So if Reggie's parents would fight, and it got <em>really </em>bad, he would spend the night with Alex and Luke, no questions asked. When Luke needed better grades to stay on the music track, Reggie and Luke were always there to help him study. But Alex never asked for help. <em>Ever</em>. Because people like him were dying, and they had been, ever since he was a little kid. </p><p>Now, he was just a bigger kid who knew more about what was happening, and <em>why</em>. Just like everyone else did. </p><p>But he still remembered what people used to call it, the disease, and the names that people like him got called. And he was scared. Terrified, even. But not of his friends. Never of his friends. </p><p>
  <strong>July 1993</strong>
</p><p>Alex didn’t remember when Luke started holding his hand. </p><p>He just knew how Luke could sense whether he was feeling afraid or anxious or scared or stressed or terrified, which was pretty much always, and when he could help ground him. They never talked about it, before or after, because there wasn’t ever any reason to. </p><p>It was just a reflex, of a thing that the two boys had been doing ever since they were little kids. </p><p>Growing up, Alex had almost spent as much time at Luke’s house as he had at his own, and the same went for Luke being at Alex’s house. </p><p>“I’m thinking of coming out to my parents.” Alex said one day, as the three of them were walking around downtown LA, people-watching. </p><p>Luke stopped dead in his tracks. Reggie followed Luke’s lead, albeit confused. </p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>“I don’t know. But I should tell them, shouldn’t I?”</p><p>“Would they be cool with it?” Reggie asked. </p><p>Alex didn’t say anything, but his hand found its’ way into Luke’s. They shared a look, the words left unspoken. <em> I’ll be here for you. </em></p><p>***</p><p>Reggie’s parents fights only got worse, Luke wasn’t doing well in school and every day Alex saw the death toll rise. But it was the summer before grade eleven. </p><p>The summer before the year that counted. <em> And </em>they had the whole summer to work on their music. Together. </p><p>A fourth bandmate joined them that summer too. He was a rhythmic guitarist. His name was Bobby and he was just...rad. He was kind of hipstery, had a sick style and a sort of deep voice that Alex thought was...cool, rad, whatever. </p><p>He went to their school too. Alex remembered having him in a class or two, but never really talked to him. He opened up to them quickly, and soon their trio became a quartet. And it was the best summer of Alex’s entire life. </p><p>They’d all convinced their parents to let them spend the <em> entire </em>summer together. Alex still didn’t know how their parents all managed to agree, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. </p><p>Luke was a lean, mean songwriting machine. Reggie could cook, apparently. Alex felt safe with his three best friends. </p><p>Alex even wrote a song of his own. With Luke’s help, but it was still <em> his </em>song. </p><p>He wrote it about his life, about his feelings, what he felt and how he knew that no matter what the world thought, what he was feeling and who he was wasn’t wrong. </p><p>The four of them got closer that summer, and that meant that Alex had the chance to notice things. He’d always been observant, but when he wasn’t feeling overwhelmingly anxious; he was more observant than Sherlock Holmes on highly caffeinated tea. </p><p>First, there was Bobby. </p><p>Alex didn’t really know what it was, but there was something that was bothering Bobby. </p><p>For a while, he almost convinced himself that it was <em> him </em> , that <em> he </em>was the problem. That Bobby was scared of him or something like that. </p><p>But he wasn’t, Alex (and Luke and Reggie) could all tell. </p><p>Then there was Reggie. Happy, <em> sometimes </em>clueless Reggie. Beach boy Reggie who grew up surfing and yet almost exclusively wore ripped black jeans and a leather jacket. He seemed more cautious than he usually was. </p><p>Alex was worried about him. </p><p>And last, but most certainly not least, there was Luke. Luke was always the one to comfort them, to be there for them emotionally for whatever his friends needed him for her, whenever they needed it, and sure, sometimes he wasn’t the best, but that didn’t make him any less of a grounder for Alex or Reggie. </p><p>Alex was embarrassed by how long it took him to realize that something was wrong; that Luke wasn’t being himself. </p><p>
  <strong>August 1993</strong>
</p><p>Alex kept an eye out for Luke, as best as he could, but Luke seemed to be actively hiding his feelings. </p><p>That meant that something was <em>seriously </em>wrong because Luke wasn’t the type to do that. He actively got Reggie, Alex and even Reggie to be open with theirs, and he wasn’t exactly the type to be hypocritical, not like that. </p><p>But at least somewhat luckily, Luke couldn’t resist projecting his feelings into the songs that he wrote. So at least Alex had some idea as to what Luke was going through. Some. </p><p>Until one night, when Alex couldn’t sleep. </p><p>He went to the kitchen for a cup of water, and saw Luke at the kitchen table, writing words at somewhere near the speed of light, his guitar slung over the back of his chair. </p><p>Alex sat down across from him, carefully setting down the glass. He just sat there in silence for a minute, watching Luke focus so intently on the words on the page. Alex could almost see them from where he was sitting and could see why Luke was focusing so hard. The words were near impossible to read. </p><p>Eventually, he was starting to feel awkward. And uncomfortable. And nervous. And his heart began to race. That was usually when Luke would grab his hand to calm him down. So instead, he just cleared his throat, to the best of his ability, given by the fact he was having at least some mild trouble breathing, hoping that it would actually work in getting Luke’s attention. It did. Luke’s pencil fell from his hand and onto the floor. </p><p>Neither he nor Alex moved to pick it up. </p><p>“Uh, hi,” Luke started. “I thought you were sleeping.” </p><p>“Nah, I couldn’t fall asleep.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Luke said, but they both knew that he didn’t even try. </p><p>“If you’re gonna keep writing, you might need a pencil,” Alex said, walking around the table to pick it up and hand it to Luke. </p><p>“I could use your help, if you don’t mind,” Luke said. </p><p>Alex mentally gave himself a high-five. Good. He was getting there. Luke was opening back up to him. Alex pulled out the chair next to Luke and sat down. </p><p>The song was...beautiful. </p><p>If Alex didn’t already know how Luke wrote love songs, he would’ve thought that this was one. But the song that Luke wrote wasn’t a love song, it was...<em> greater </em> than a love song, deep than any love song could ever be. </p><p>“Is this for the band?” Alex couldn’t help but ask. </p><p>“Yeah bro,”</p><p>“There’s no bass, Reggie should-” </p><p>It was just for the drums and electric guitar. </p><p>For them. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s a duet.” </p><p>“Are you sure it’s gonna be a <em>good</em> duet, I mean-” </p><p>“Just trust me, okay?”</p><p>***</p><p>Luke refused to talk about the song whenever Bobby or Reggie were <em> anywhere </em>close to being near to him or Alex.</p><p>But Bobby had seen these leather jackets for sale at the market nearby, and Reggie knew that he wasn’t going to buy a new one but still, he was intrigued. </p><p>Alex and Luke both made up excuses as to why they couldn’t go to the market and somehow, it worked. They were alone again, only this time wasn’t the middle of the night.  </p><p>As soon as Reggie and Bobby were out the door, Luke started pacing around the living room, while Alex just watched him from the couch. </p><p>That was <em> his </em>thing. Alex was the pacer. </p><p>“Man, you’re making <em> me </em>nervous with all your pacing. You good - no, you wanna talk, because you clearly have something to say and I don’t know if you’re scared to say it, or there’s something else holding you back, but maybe you should just, say it, bro, I’ll always be there for you-”</p><p>“I like you.” Luke finally said, stopping in the middle of the living room. </p><p>“I like you too bro, we’re friends. Best friends.” </p><p>“No, I mean I, I- think that I like you. Like, <em> like </em>you.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>They just sat there (in Alex’s case) and stood there (in Luke’s) in silence for a minute. </p><p>“Are you going to say anything?” Luke asked.</p><p>And at the same time, Alex said, “Is the song you wrote about <em> me </em>?” </p><p>Luke just stood there in silence. </p><p>“It is, isn’t it?” He paused for a second, standing up and walking over to Luke. “Does anyone else know?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I mean, no. I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Do you want anyone else to know?”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>“Fair point.”</p><p>“How are you so cool about this?”</p><p>“Oh,” Alex nervously chuckled. “I’m not. I just don’t know what I’m feeling so I’m kind of too shocked to be shocked, you know?”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have told you.”</p><p>Alex reached out his hand. “No.”</p><p>Luke looked into Alex’s eyes, his eyes filled with hope or...something else. “No?”</p><p>“I’m glad you told me, man.”</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>“I mean yeah, we’re best friends, we tell each other everything.”</p><p>“Yeah but-”</p><p>“We could always give it a try, too. I mean, you’re sweet and kind and talented,” Alex paused. “And it sure helps that you’re pretty.” </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Oh no, was this a prank? I’m so sorry, forget <em> everything </em>and uh-”</p><p>“It’s not a prank.” Luke’s eyes met Alex’s. </p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“I swear on my life. And Reggie’s.”</p><p>Alex chuckled, and pulled Luke in for a hug. </p><p>He could feel Luke’s smile, and it made him smile too. </p><p>“So, what are we?” Alex asked. </p><p>
  <strong>October 1993</strong>
</p><p>So Alex and Luke had gotten together. They didn’t really know what to call themselves, and to be honest, they didn’t really want to know what to call themselves, what they were to each other. So they hadn’t told anyone. Not their parents, not Bobby and not even <em> Reggie </em>. </p><p>As far as they were concerned, no one knew. And they were fine with that. </p><p>Alex, Reggie and Bobby were in the garage one day, just laying around, waiting for just the slightest bit of inspiration to hit them, but it didn’t. Obviously. </p><p>That was why Luke wrote their songs.</p><p>Reggie had his own songs - he just didn’t want to share them - and Alex had written a couple, just never on his own, and Bobby was simply not into writing songs. He’d never admit to it, but Bobby had written more than a few poems. He was a hopeless romantic after all. </p><p>Alex was staring up at the ceiling, taking up virtually the entire couch while Bobby and Reggie were positioned in the chairs across from him, plucking at their guitar strings. </p><p>“Didn’t Luke say he’d be here an hour ago?” Bobby asked. </p><p>“No, he said he’d be here at three-thirty.” Reggie supplied. </p><p>“It’s four twenty-five.” Bobby sighed. </p><p>“That-” Reggie stopped himself. </p><p>“We all know how much Luke loves this band, and <em> us </em>. If he’s running late, I’m sure he has a reason.” </p><p>“Alex, it’s been fifty-five minutes” Bobby complained.</p><p>“Then you can wait another five.” Alex said. </p><p>“Wait another five what?” Came a voice from behind them. Luke. </p><p>“Took you long enough.” Bobby grumbled. </p><p>“Trust me, it was worth it.” Luke jumped over the couch and sat down next to Reggie, across from look. “You guys know how much I love spending time with you,” he continued, and Alex could’ve sworn that Luke looked right at him, “but I just booked us a gig. At a <em> club </em>. Not a high school dance, or a bar mitzvah or a bat mitzvah or a birthday party, but a real-life actual club.”</p><p>“Aren’t we too young to go to a club?” Reggie asked. </p><p>“Who are you, my mom?” Bobby quipped.</p><p>“Guys, come on. This is our first big gig. Sure, we’re an opener, but <em> still </em>.”</p><p>“When is it?” </p><p>“Halloween.” </p><p>
  <strong>December 1993</strong>
</p><p>Bobby definitely suspected that something was happening - or had happened - between Alex and Luke on Halloween. Reggie hadn’t though. But it wasn’t his fault; they just didn’t want to overwhelm him with yet another secret to keep. </p><p>And so they were spending New Year’s at Bobby’s. His parents were going on vacation for their <em> anniversary </em>, but none of theirs needed to know that. </p><p>It was almost nineteen-ninety-four, a year that could be so much more for them, as both friends and as a band. </p><p>But when Alex showed up to Bobby’s house, he saw a car parked in front of the house, a car in which Bobby and Reggie were sitting, waiting for him and Luke. </p><p>“Happy New Years Eve,” Reggie greeted as Alex got into the backseat. </p><p>“Where’s Luke?</p><p>“He’s meeting us there,” Bobby helpfully supplied. </p><p>“When you say there, you better not be referring to a serial killer’s hideout.”</p><p>“It’s a gig man, it’s all good.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Alex was kind of hurt that Luke didn’t tell him about the gig. So what, they hadn’t really talked in a while, but they were still <em> friends </em> first. Was he the only one who didn’t know?</p><p>***</p><p>Luke was already set up when the other three got there, and there was just some level of excitement on his face that Alex couldn’t interpret; he just knew that Luke would never mean to hurt him. </p><p>“Alex,” he shouted in excitement, then seemed to realize he should notice the others too. “Reggie, Bobby, how you doing?” They just nodded in answer. </p><p>“This place is tight,” Bobby already made his way onto the stage, next to Luke. “How’d you book it without any of us knowing?”</p><p>Alex joined the other two on stage. “Yeah, everyone knows your handwriting sucks.” </p><p>“Rude,” Luke said, but he wasn’t really upset. “I don’t know to be honest,”</p><p>So he <em> really </em>didn’t want to tell them. Huh. </p><p>And yet it was the best gig they’d ever had. </p><p>Music-wise. But something just felt...off to Alex. </p><p>They had a break later, and weren’t due to go on until half past midnight, so they were just chilling and walking around the party. Bobby was hitting on girls, which is what Reggie would usually be doing, but right then-</p><p>“Is Alex okay?” Alex overheard Reggie ask Luke.</p><p>“Why? Is something wrong? Did his-” Luke’s protectiveness immediately took over. </p><p>“What? No, I was just wondering because he seemed to be acting, I don’t know, a bit different earlier, when we were performing.” </p><p>“He was?” </p><p>“Yeah man,” Luke’s face seemed to fall at Reggie’s words. “You good? Did you have too many chocolate dipped chips, because oh boy did I-”</p><p>Luke ran away from Reggie. </p><p>Alex took that as his opportunity to walk up to him. </p><p>“Hey,”</p><p>“Oh, um, hi,” Reggie greeted, awkwardly saluting him. </p><p>Alex, unsure of what else to do, mirrored the motion. </p><p>“Do you know where Luke is? I-uh just wanna know what our song line-up is.”</p><p>“You can ask Bobby,” Reggie said, and the two looked over at Bobby, who was very preoccupied with a pretty girl. </p><p>“I think I’d rather not.”</p><p>Reggie shrugged. “It’s up to you man,”</p><p>“So you don’t know where Luke went?”</p><p>“Nah, sorry man.” Reggie paused. “Hey, you alright?” </p><p>“Yeah, bro. Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>“I don’t know. But uh, if something ever isn’t alright, I’m here for you.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Alex said, starting to back away.</p><p>“Anytime,” Reggie said, shooting finger guns in Alex’s direction. </p><p>
  <strong>January 1994</strong>
</p><p>Alex didn’t end up finding Luke until five minutes before midnight. </p><p>And when he did find him, Luke was crying in the bathroom, holding a bag of Cheetos.</p><p>“Alex!” Luke exclaimed, immediately trying to wipe away his tears, though it just ended up with him getting a bit of Cheeto dust in his eyes. </p><p>“Um, here, this should help,” Alex said, handing Luke a damp paper towel.</p><p>“Thanks.” Luke took it.</p><p>“Can I-uh, sit with you?”</p><p>Luke nodded, moving over to make room for Alex. </p><p>“You wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay?” Luke turned to look Alex in the eyes. </p><p>“I’m not going to force you,” Alex’s eyes met Luke’s. “If you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to-”</p><p>But before Alex could finish, Luke’s lips were on his.</p><p>Oh. That was new. And his first, and <em>only </em>thought was that he would definitely be okay with doing that again. </p><p>“Sorry,” Luke whispered when he pulled away. </p><p>“Why are you apologizing?”</p><p>“I didn’t ask you first. I kind of just,” Luke started making weird motions with his hands that were most certainly not helping his case.</p><p>“Okay, okay, yeah, I get it. Uh, well, thanks for apologizing.” </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Alex found himself blurting out. </p><p>“Well it’s almost midnight, isn’t it?” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t you know that thing, about kissing the person you’ll-” Luke cut himself off. “For good luck.”</p><p>Alex bit back a laugh at that. “Just shut up and kiss me.”</p><p>“Right.” Luke said, and he did. </p><p>***</p><p>Reggie figured it out before Alex and Luke thought he would. </p><p>“Told you,” Alex said.</p><p>“Yeah, <em> eventually </em>. It’s been months.”</p><p>“Months?” Reggie nearly yelled out. “And you didn’t bother telling me?” </p><p>Reggie wasn’t confused, not about this. He just seemed more hurt about it. </p><p>“And you didn’t bother telling anyone? Not even <em> me </em>? The two of you are the best friends I’ve ever had. I’ve told you things I’ve never told anyone else.” </p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Reg, we’re sorry,” Luke stepped up to comfort Reggie, but he flinched. </p><p>“I just want to know why.” Neither Luke nor Alex knew what to say to that, but they did their best to explain. And Reggie listened. </p><p>
  <strong>March 1994</strong>
</p><p>“Friends?” </p><p>“Weren’t we always?”</p><p>Alex almost laughed at Luke’s words. “I’d like to think we were a bit more than that.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Luke chuckled. “For like a week.” </p><p>“We kissed once.”</p><p>“Twice.”</p><p>“Whatever.” </p><p>“If you add up all the time that you spent bickering like an old married couple, though.” Reggie added, from where he was sitting on the couch. </p><p>“Fair point.” Luke said.</p><p>“Spent?” Alex asked. “Nah man, we <em> still </em>do that.” </p><p>“He’s right,” Reggie added.</p><p>Luke pretended to be sour at that, but he couldn’t help but smile. “I hate you.” </p><p>“Love you too,” Alex said, and the words came easier than he ever thought they would. And they were true, absolutely, completely and entirely so. </p><p>
  <strong>October 1994</strong>
</p><p>Alex was hanging out in the basement Luke had rented out one afternoon, just working on his homework when Luke sat down next to him, wordlessly.</p><p>“Well hello to you too,” Alex didn’t even look up from his paper. </p><p>“You should move in with me.” Luke blurted, seemingly out of the blue. </p><p>“I can’t.” Now he looked up. </p><p>“Why not? It’s not like your parents-”</p><p>“Can we please not talk about my parents?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course. Sorry.” </p><p>“You deserve better than that, better than them. Better than someone who treats you like-”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks man. You don’t have to finish that.”</p><p>“You <em> sure </em>you don’t want to move in with me?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“I’ll think about it.”</p><p>***</p><p>Alex ended up taking Luke up on his offer in November. It was too much for Alex to deal with school <em>and</em> his unsupportive family. </p><p>Reggie never officially moved in, but he spent most of his days - and nights there. </p><p>Bobby did the same, though he moved in sometime around December. </p><p>
  <strong>March 1995</strong>
</p><p>They were going to play The Orpheum. </p><p>Their lifelong dream was coming true, and everything was going well. </p><p>Luke was doing well, and he and Alex were getting along better than ever. </p><p>Being best friends - and <em> just </em>best friends was the best thing that they’d ever done. </p><p>Reggie was happy, Bobby was happy, Alex was happy and Luke was happy. </p><p>Everything was good. </p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere in Time </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(1995-2020)</em>
</p><p>While the three of them were in the room, crying - yes, all three of them were crying, not just Alex - they had some time to think. </p><p>About the hotdogs, which were still digesting somehow. You’d think that after dying, they couldn’t feel pain anymore. </p><p>But apparently not. They also had time to talk. An hour, or maybe a night, alone, together. </p><p>
  <strong>2020</strong>
</p><p>Though Alex knew that Julie was the only one who could see them, he still got scared when she walked into her <em> own </em>bedroom. </p><p>And then when her dad walked in, the same thing happened again. So, reflexively, his hand found itself in Luke’s. The two shared a look, and let go of the others’ hand. </p><p>***</p><p>“You have a crush on Willie!” Luke said, having seen how Alex looked at Willie as he walked away, when he walked towards him and when he well, existed.</p><p>“No, I-uh,” Alex sputtered out.</p><p>“I’m happy for you man,” Luke smiled, saying the next part under his breath. “You deserve someone <em> amazing </em>.” </p><p>***</p><p>It wasn’t hard for Alex to realize that Luke liked Julie. And he was happy for them, so <em> so </em> happy. Reggie figured it out too, <em> before </em>Alex. But that didn’t mean Reggie wasn’t hopeless when it came to realizing that he himself had a crush on someone. </p><p>But when Alex watched Luke with Julie, he felt this happy feeling in his heart (and soul) and he realized that <em> this was how it was meant to be </em>. </p><p>Alex knew that they could’ve had something, at some time, but it wouldn’t have been what was best for them. Alex loved Luke and he loved Reggie, but not like that. They loved each other like soulmates, because that’s what they were.</p><p>As long as they were together, with <em> Julie </em>, everything was worth it. </p><p>And none of them would ever get away, nor would they want to. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i think it's funny that this fic is first in hits for luke/alex - that isn't *coughs* - when the thought of them together wouldn't have even crossed my mind if it wasn't for charlie &amp; owen confirming it (multiple times, in owen's case). </p><p>reggie deserves better, but please don't ship him with flynn...it's uncomfy. also she's a lesbian. because i, your friendly neighbourhood lesbian said she is. so yeah. oh and IMAGINE not thinking The Other Side Of Hollywood is one of the best songs in the series- even if we don't like caleb - yes i'm looking at you that screen rant article.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>